Suprise guests
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Scott and Ramona arrive at Barden university looking to find his sister with some big news. One thing they don't count on is her identity change. I don't own Scott Pilgrim or Pitch Perfect, anymore than I own Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne or Oath by Cher Lloyd and Becky G, which translates from gibberish into I own nothing. Sorry for crappy writing. Bechloe & Staubrey


**A/N~ To save confusion, PP's Stacie is referred to as Stacie and SP's Stacey is spelt Stacey (with an ey)**

"Stacey! Stace! You here?" The tall brunette stopped mid routine and turned to face the man and woman who had just walked into the Barden Bella's rehearsal space.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The girl asked.

"No. Who are you?" The man asked.

"Stacie. Stacie Conrad." The girl said slowly, as if talking to a five year old.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Is this the Barden Bella's HQ?"

The woman he was with stepped forward. "Let me take this, genius." He just nods. "Hi, everyone, sorry for barging in on you, but we're looking for his-" she jerked her thumb towards the guy behind her "sister, Stacey Pilgrim. You know her?"

"What does she look like?" Asked a tall redheaded woman.

"Short, like, really short, dark hair, dark eyes, alarmingly white teeth, really pale, witty, obsessed with music, rockin' bod... Anything?"

"Wait, Ramona, you think my sister has a nice body?" The boy asks, albeit sheepishly.

"Scott, we've been through this, I appreciate hotness when it's standing in front of me. No matter how much I have to look down to even make eye contact." A few people snicker at this.

"That sounds like our captain," comments a blonde girl with a strong Australian accent.

"Who's your captain?"

"I am." Everyone turns to face the doors, where the captain has just entered. "Who's-" She stops dead. "Scott? Ramona? Hi!" She eagerly rushes forward and enthusiastically greets them with a hug. Then she turns to the rest of the girls. "Guys, this is my little brother, Scott, and his girlfriend, Ramona."

"Wait, isn't Scott older than you?" Ramona asks. Beca just rolls her eyes.

"Scott, Ramona, this is Denise, Ashley, Jessica, Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Aubrey, Aubrey's girlfriend, Stacie, and my girlfriend, Chloe." She says, gesturing at each girl in turn.

"Wait, girlfriend? You're straight."

Beca just sighs. "Maybe if you spent less time rehearsing, and more time interacting with people other than your girlfriend, you'd know that I have been with Chloe for three months now, after I kissed her after we won the ICCA finals, again, not that you'd know."

Ramona's face lights up in realisation "oh, shower girl!" Beca nods.

"See, Scott? Even Ramona knows more about my current relationship than you." Chloe walks up to Beca and wraps an arm around her waist as Beca leans into her, her head resting on the taller woman's shoulder.

"I'm shower girl, now?" Chloe says, eyebrow raised.

"Well, you barged into my shower, naked, I might add, before I had known you for more than five minutes. I think that warrants a nickname to do with showers, and in any other scenario, also a restraining order."

"You couldn't stay away."

"You know I couldn't."

Scott coughs, reminding the two girls that he is still in the room, along with their friends and his girlfriend. "Guys, do you mind saving the foreplay for later, maybe when we're not here?"

"Heard that before." Stacie sniggers, and is rewarded with a punch on her arm courtesy of her own now blushing girlfriend.

"Wait, Beca, why does he keep calling you Stacey?"

"I could ask the same thing, but obviously, with the names reversed, of course. Wait, isn't Rebecca your middle name?"

"Yeah. New life, new name. I never really liked the name Stacey, and when dad decided I just **had** to go to college-"

"Wait, it was dad that paid for you to go? Why didn't he offer to pay for me?"

"He gave up on you a long time before that, little brother."

"How many times? I'm older than you!"

"Only in physical years. Mentally, you are stuck at fifteen."

"I know, right?" Ramona laughs.

Cue awkward silence.

"So, do you want to hear our new set?" Beca asks.

"Sure."

"Positions!" Beca yells, and everyone gets in their places and starts singing and dancing.

**Chloe:**

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

**Beca:**

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_  
_'Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_  
_You need a hand, and I'm right there, right beside you_  
_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Member the times, times, times sneaking out the house_  
_All of the times, times, times that you had your doubts_  
_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_  
_We got something you can't undo, do_

_Call up all our friends  
C__rashed your dad's new car  
__We don't ever stop_

_I promise, I swear_

**All:**

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That __you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me __whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling never look back_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be __raising our cups_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's my oath to you_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

**Beca:**

_I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes_  
_I know I call you lazy, and __that's most times_  
_But you complete me, and that's no lie_  
_You are my __tuxedo, and I'm your bowtie_

**Aubrey:**

_They say just grow up but they don't know us_  
_We don't give a shh and __we're never gonna change_

_Stay,_

**Stacie:**

_(laughing so damn hard)_

**Aubrey:**

_oh just say forever, stay_

**Chloe:**

_(crashed your dad's new car)_

**Aubrey:**

_If you stay_ _forever, hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

**Beca:**

_I promise, I swear_

**Beca, Aubrey and Chloe:**

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That __you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me __whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_

**All:**

_Wherever you go, just always __remember_  
_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, __no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_  
_Oh woah oh woah here's my oath to you_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay __forever young_ _Ohhhhhhh_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as __we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us __drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_  
_We'll be running down the street, __yelling never look back!_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like __that,_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing here's __to never growing up_  
_Oh woah oh woah_

**Beca:**

_You should know, you should know, yeah_

**Cynthia Rose:**

_Ohh woah raise your glass and say_

**Aubrey:**

_Here's to never growing up_

**Chloe:**

_You should know, you should know, yeah_

_Ohh woah_

**Amy:**

_Here's to never growing up_

**Stacie:**

_And no, we're never growing up_

**All:**

_Here's to never growing up!_

At the end of the routine the Bellas all do a pose and Scott and Ramona clap.

"That was awesome! Really! From marching band to this!"

"Wait, Beca was in marching band?" Aubrey laughs.

"Yeah, in fact, I brought a picture to embarrass her with." He pulls out a picture of Beca in a blue marching band uniform, carrying a triangle, and looking really unhappy.

"Let's just say, college wasn't the only thing dad forced me into... Anyway, why're you here?"

"Oh, we just stopped by to say that we're getting married." Ramona responds, nonchalantly.

"Really? That's great, you guys!"

"You would've picked up on it sooner, but this one" she nudges Scott with her hip "was too cheap to get me a ring."

"I told you, Wallace lost it."

"Yeah, right."

"He blames Jimmy." Seeing the look on Beca's face, he tries to change the subject. "So, Stace, you still DJ?"

"Wait, who's Jimmy?" Asks the Australian, Amy.

"My ex. I broke up with him when I caught him... making out with Wallace." Beca admits.

Aubrey smirks "I would make a joke, but-"

"Aubrey, be nice, or I won't put out." Stacie warns. Aubrey immediately apologises.

"And I should warn you, I once kicked a guy so hard he saw the curvature of the Earth, and Ramona's not afraid to hit a girl." Scott says. "So, this was fun. Keep erm, singing, Stacey, or, Beca, or whatever, we've got to go talk to dad. Wish us luck."

"Don't think you'll need it. Dad was so happy that Scott had a girlfriend, all you need to hope is that he doesn't feint from shock." Beca laughs.

"Okay, thanks, I think, bye, everyone, oh, and Stace, feel free to mix in some Sex Bob-ombs, I'll send you some demos!"

Beca watches them leave, and only once they are gone does she turn to the group and say "**never** going to happen."


End file.
